


it's a love story, baby just say (yes)

by shxrogane (minsazucar)



Series: voltron lgbt month fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, Multi, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), mmmmmm that good polyship, soft bedroom convos about stuff, voltron lgbt month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsazucar/pseuds/shxrogane
Summary: Keith didn’t immediately close off and retreat like he usually did. But also, he didn’t groan in exasperation and slouch, like he did when Hunk was forgiven. His body language was still tense, bordering on uncomfortable, but his face was scrunched as if deep in thought. This was new territory. Keith was exhibiting behavior that Hunk hadn’t catalogued yet, and he waited in nervous anticipation.Hunk was more than a little surprised when Keith relaxed, just fractionally, and peered up at him almostshyly. Yup, this was definitely new territory.“You and Allura… you talk about me?”---voltron lgbt month Day 4 (poly) & Day 5 (pan)





	1. Chapter 1

Hunk felt someone enter his workroom and smiled to himself. He didn’t need to look to know it was Keith, coming to keep him company after his evening training session. It was just sort of part of their routine nowadays; when Keith wasn’t training or on a mission, he was either sleeping or with Hunk. They never really did anything together, just kind of hung around, taking comfort in another person’s presence. The castle was a big place, and it was easy to get lonely.

Especially now that Shiro was missing.

Hunk didn’t like thinking about what may have prompted this new habit of theirs, but deep down he knew Keith hung around him more often because Shiro was gone. It wasn’t the _only_ reason; they’d been hanging out more and more ever since their mission in the weblum. But Hunk knew that Keith was feeling the loss of their leader a lot harder than everyone else. If he could help Keith, even just this much, then Hunk was happy to let him hang around his space.

And it was kind of cool to be getting closer to Keith like this. He started learning a lot more about their wild red paladin, things he may never have noticed otherwise. For example, he learned that Keith enjoyed solitude, but didn’t like feeling alone. He learned that Keith was a lot more observant of others than people gave him credit for. And while he definitely wasn’t a brainiac, Keith was also a lot smarter than he let on, even pitching in to help Hunk with his projects on some occasions.

But best of all, Hunk learned that Keith was actually a really cool dude to hang with. Hunk felt bad sometimes, when he thought about the way he’d treated Keith in the beginning. Back when they’d first found the castle, whisked away from Earth in the blink of an eye, he’d had this preconceived notion of who Keith was. 

He’d always heard that Keith was rude, he was hotheaded and arrogant, that he was a major jerk just because he was a talented pilot. Hunk had heard all these things—mainly from Lance which, if he’s being honest, isn’t the best source of information but he’s still his best friend—and had internalized them. It had taken time and effort for Hunk to finally see Keith for who he was, and not the caricature that students at the Garrison had made him out to be.

So now, when Keith settled down next to Hunk’s workbench and let out a low sigh, he knew something was wrong. Hunk put down what he was working on, giving Keith his full attention.

“Hey buddy, you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

Keith mannerism #12: he shrugged stiffly, favoring his left shoulder, and ducked his head down to avoid eye contact. That meant something was currently bothering him, but he was unsure if he wanted, or even could, verbalize it in that moment.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Keith mannerism #31: he shrugged again, with both shoulders this time, flicking his head slightly to the right to fix his bangs. That could mean a number of things, but it was the hesitant lip bite that clued Hunk in to the source of the issue. 

“Ah, so it’s Allura again.”

Then, the trademark Keith-silence. Hunk hadn’t classified his silence as any particular mannerism, because it was more of a default than anything else. This time, his silence indicated that Hunk was right on the mark with his assessment.

Allura, the princess turned paladin with a heart as warm and fierce as they come. Hunk both admired her and feared her, and for good reason. But they were all friends here, and everyone had grown closer to Allura since forming Voltron and sharing that special, spooky, magical mind meld with her.

And yet, even with all their bonding, there was still a certain amount of _tension_ left between Allura and Keith. Hunk suspected it was that same tension the emerged after Keith’s grand Galra-heritage reveal. After all, the days following the reveal, the team had split up on separate missions, and then focused all their energy on their battle with Zarkon. Any mending Keith and Allura had done in their relationship must’ve been makeshift at best.

Now, that fraying bandage to their splintered relationship could potentially be the thread that unraveled the fighting power of Voltron.

Alright, he was being a bit melodramatic there. But the general premise still stood: any unresolved tension between Allura and Keith spelt nothing but trouble. That was the main reason Hunk had approached Allura a couple nights ago, all but begging her to take the time to have a nice, long, sit-down talk with Keith. He could only assume that she had listened to him, since their behavior today _was_ different. But he couldn’t really count it as a positive shift in their relationship. If anything, they seemed to avoid each other _completely_ during training today.

“I thought having her talk it out with you would help, but I guess not,” Hunk sighed.

“Wait, you asked her to talk to me?”

Uh-oh, Keith mannerism #9: his voice pitched upwards and his eyebrows furrowed. He was on the verge of getting upset. Not quite there yet, so Hunk had to be mindful of his next words. If he tried playing it off, tried saying anything but the truth, Keith was sure to boil over into pure frustration, which would dissolve into a fight, which would mean even _more_ team tension…

He took a deep breath and released it on a sigh. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did, sorry dude.”

“It’s fine.”

But it wasn’t fine, and they both knew it. Keith tended to still be a private person, and Hunk had always been relentlessly nosy. Not exactly a match made in heaven. Usually, Hunk did his best to leave Keith alone, and Keith forgave Hunk when he _did_ pry deeper than comfortable. It seemed that he’d pushed the boundaries again this time. What was weird was that he couldn’t seem to gauge just how far he’d pushed them.

Keith didn’t immediately close off and retreat like he usually did. But also, he didn’t groan in exasperation and slouch, like he did when Hunk was forgiven. His body language was still tense, bordering on uncomfortable, but his face was scrunched as if deep in thought. This was new territory. Keith was exhibiting behavior that Hunk hadn’t catalogued yet, and he waited in nervous anticipation.

Hunk was more than a little surprised when Keith relaxed, just fractionally, and peered up at him almost _shyly_. Yup, this was definitely new territory.

“You and Allura… you talk about me?”

“Kind of?” 

Hunk hesitated, not sure how to answer him properly. Keith didn’t say it like he was accusing Hunk of anything, it didn’t have that kind of venom. It was softer, more genuinely curious, but it also had a touch of… was it fondness? Should he answer literally? Figuratively? Should he go with a joke, or go with sincerity? Hunk was seriously out of his element here.

When in doubt, go the honest route.

“Honest Keith, all I did was mention that I noticed there was still some tension between you two, and I asked her to talk to you about it. And I asked _her_ and not _you_ , because I knew there was a better chance of her actually listening to me.”

There was a breath of silence following his explanation, in which Keith stared at him, processing his words. Then his demeanor softened, posture loosening.

“I listen to you.”

Hunk smiled fondly and reached out to pull Keith into a quick side hug.

“Yeah buddy, I know you do. But both you and Allura are like two sides of the same stubborn coin. I’ve just learned which side to pick what battles with.”

“Fair enough.” Keith snorted.

“So, are you gonna tell me what happened then that got you in a sour mood today?”

“No.” Keith shook his head and looked up in defeat, “But I think… I should talk to Allura again.”

“Wow, bold move. I like it. Do you need me there as emotional support?”

Hunk had meant it as a joke, but he couldn’t very well say no to the earnest look in Keith’s eyes.

“Yeah, Hunk. That’d be great.”

“Sure. Anytime dude.”

Hunk chuckled nervously. Oh boy, what had he gotten himself into this time?

 

…

 

“Hunk, this is a surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

The door to Allura’s room slid open faster than Hunk anticipated, his fist still raised mid-knock. She was already dressed down in her night gown, but it didn’t look like he’d interrupted her sleep or anything. Allura always looked beautiful, obviously, but she was put-together in a way that suggested she’d put effort into her appearance. Weird, but he let the detail slide.

“Hey princess, are you busy right now?”

“No, not at all! Did you need something?”

“Kind of. Come with me to the kitchen?”

Allura agreed easily, as expected. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to spend time in the kitchen together, after all. Hunk liked to bake when he was stressed, and Allura liked to watch him bake when _she_ was stressed. So they had a sort of unofficial routine, in which they’d hang around the kitchen on sleepless nights, Hunk putting his stress-baking to good use and trying different Altean recipes. He liked to think that sometimes it made Allura feel a little less alone.

But this wasn’t one of those nights. This time, when they entered the kitchen, they weren’t alone. Keith was there, waiting awkwardly atop one of the counters. Allura paused at the mouth of the doorway, mouth twisted in a strange expression. 

“Oh, Keith. What a… pleasant surprise.”

“Hi, Allura.” He waved halfheartedly.

“Right, so, anyways, let’s all take a seat,” Hunk directed Allura to the small corner table with an apologetic smile.

Slowly, they all took a seat at the table, Keith and Allura directly across from each other, while Hunk sat between them at the head. The tension between them was palpable, making Hunk fidget in his seat as the silence stretched on. But, now that he paid attention, he could tell the tension wasn’t hostile in nature. It was just… _tense_. He couldn’t classify it, and it bothered him.

As awkward as it was, Hunk was kind of glad he was present for this discussion. At least it would finally satisfy his horrible curiosity with the matter. He cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of his two friends, and began the impromptu discussion.

“Alright, well, I’m just kind of here as emotional support. So, whenever you two are ready, go ahead and start, y’know, talking about whatever the source of your weird tension is.”

Allura turned towards Keith with a wide eyed expression.

“You told him?”

“No, he figured it out himself. We’re not exactly subtle.”

They stared each other down for what felt like minutes, and knowing them, it might’ve _actually_ been minutes and not just an exaggeration of Hunk’s mind. It was like they were having some sort of telepathic conversation; or, less like a conversation and more like a battle of wills. Hunk wasn’t too sure, and at this point, he was too afraid to ask.

Allura eventually yielded, apparently, closing her eyes with a haughty huff. Keith smirked.

“Fine, I’ll start.” She scowled and, surprisingly, turned her gaze on Hunk. “Well, you see, this whole debacle began because of the tension following Keith’s Galra reveal. I will be the first to admit that relations had grown strained between Keith and I since that day. But you see, the predicament we are in now is a little… different.”

She paused to gather herself, shifting nervously in her seat, breaking eye contact. Allura hardly ever shifted nervously like that. Hunk leaned in, waiting for Allura’s next words. She looked back up and continued, with all the poise she could muster.

“You see, our tension as of late is more a result of the fact that… we have some romantic feelings for each other.”

Silence. Hunk’s eyes widened before narrowing in confusion. For what it was worth, Keith looked just as uncomfortable as Hunk felt. He leaned back in his seat and blinked rapidly, letting out a nervous chuckle. 

“Woah okay, totally wasn’t expecting that. Is that what uh...what you two talked about yesterday?”

“Well, yes and no.” Allura began but then paused.

She looked over at Keith, and like that, they were engaged in another one of their silent battles. Hunk briefly considered the possibility that maybe they were communicating telepathically; they were both aliens, after all. He wouldn't put it beyond them. Allura sighed, looking back at Hunk in defeat.

“We had confessed our growing feelings to each other some time ago, but the issue went unresolved due to a… complication. Yesterday, we discussed a way to resolve this issue.”

Hunk nodded slowly. “Okay, good. That’s good, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, uh, what’s the solution?”

“Well, Hunk, you see… even though our feelings for each other are mutual, we haven’t gotten together because we also have mutual feelings… for you as well.”

“Huh?”

Hunk looked at her blankly, certain he’d misheard or misunderstood her phrasing or something. He looked at Keith for clarification, and the boy sighed, leaning back in his seat.

“We both wanna date you too, Hunk."

Allura looked at him sharply, scowling at his unrefined declaration probably. Hunk would’ve snorted at the act, but he was still sort of frozen in shock. Allura turned back to him with a shaky smile, the kind she got when she was on a diplomatic mission and discussions weren’t going as planned. She continued with a practiced mask of confidence.

“Yes, so, we wanted to wait to talk to you first, because ideally, _all_ of our feelings might be mutual, and it would save us a lot of heartache in the long run.”

Hunk exhaled heavily, eyes darting between his two friends. Although everything they’d said only affirmed the facts, Hunk was still hesitant to believe that he’d heard correctly. His mind was jumping from point to point, scrambling his thoughts up to the point where he couldn’t think clearly. He shook his head to reset his brain, so to speak, determined to sort through his muddled mess of thoughts.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait. So, you two like each other?”

Keith and Allura looked at each other and nodded.

“Yes.”

“But both of you… also like me?”

They both smiled shyly and it was freaky how in sync their expressions could be.

“Yeah.”

“And you want to… be in a three-way relationship? Or whatever it’s called.”

“Well, on Altea it was just called a _relationship_. The number of people involved didn’t matter so much.” Allura smiled.

“I think on Earth it’s called polyamory?” Keith frowned in thought.

They all exchanged confused glances and shrugged. Hunk supposed the label didn’t matter so much at this point. What mattered right now was… how did he feel about this? Because he wasn’t too sure. His mind was humming with too much activity to parse out how he felt, exactly.

“Sorry, you gotta give me a minute to absorb this. I guess I’m just trying to figure out _why_.”

They both looked surprised at Hunk’s declaration. Allura leaned forward, brows furrowed in concern.

“Hunk, you must understand how important you’ve become to us, right?”

He shrugged, looking away from her bashfully. Keith caught his eye next, his expression set in a fierce determination. 

“After we all found out I was Galra, you were one of the few that tried to make me feel better about it.” 

Keith paused, a twisted frown gracing his lips.

“Well, actually you just teased me and kinda pissed me off, but you didn’t shy away from it at all. I needed that. And then, after Shiro…” Keith trailed off, taking a breath to compose himself. “Well, you just help me feel a lot less alone, in more ways than one.”

“I second that sentiment,” Allura continued, a soft expression overtaking her. “Although I rarely vocalize it, the loss of Altea is still so salient to me. When I wandered into the kitchen that one sleepless night and found you hard at work trying to recreate an Altean dessert, well, I was quite overcome with emotion.”

She took a deep breath and looked up at him with a smile so kind, he almost had to look away. Hunk had to take a deep breath with her, just to make sure he didn’t choke on their sincerity.

“I know you try to be subtle about it, how you keep me company when I can’t find rest. How you make an effort to learn about my lost culture and return it with twists of your own. But it hasn’t gone unnoticed, Hunk. _You_ haven’t gone unnoticed.”

She finished her little impromptu speech quite succinctly, if Hunk might say so. It definitely left an impact. He let out a shaky exhale and gave them a weak smile.

“Wow, alright, uh. Gotta say, I’m kinda floored.”

“We can give you some time to think about it.” Allura quickly added.

“And uh, don’t be afraid to just… tell us if you don’t feel the same way.”

Keith shared a half-smile with Allura.

“Right, we don’t want to pressure you. At all.”

Hunk slowly nodded, taking a moment to breathe before he stood up. Allura and Keith looked resigned to let him leave for the night, to let him think over their proposition. He slowly walked around the table, gently tugging Keith up by his shirt. Keith got up and let himself get dragged to the other side of the table, until they were standing next to Allura. She slowly stood up with a confused frown, glancing between the two boys.

Judging by their twin squeaks, he surprised them both when he reached out and scooped them into a crushing embrace. Hunk held them tight to his chest as he said his next words.

“I’m gonna be honest here. I never really… considered my feelings for either of you, at least not in a romantic way. But I do know I care about you, a lot. And, well, now that the option is _there_ , it’s kind of impossible for me to say no.”

Allura looked up at him, crystal eyes blown wide.

“Hunk… is that a yes?”

He looked down into her hopeful eyes, then into Keith’s matching violet ones. He felt his lips tug into a slow smile.

“Yeah, guess so.”

Keith and Allura exchanged another look. Hunk was going to have to do something about that; it wouldn’t be fair if those two had a weird telepathic advantage over him. But then they reached up in tandem and placed a kiss each at the corner of his mouth.

And, well, he couldn’t be too mad at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's that!! there's a short little chapter that'll be out tomorrow, kinda set in this same storyline, for day 5 (pan).
> 
> also apparently i misunderstood what Poly meant for the lgbt month prompts...honestly i shoulda known it meant polysexual/polyromantic since.....polyamory....isn't necessarily lgbt+ lol....Oops.
> 
> but i mean hey, you can also say they're all poly in a poly relationship so *shrug emoji*
> 
> hmu on tumblr @fratboyshiro
> 
> check out the event month @voltronlgbtmonth


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 (Pan); just a short little drabble set in the same universe as the first chapter.

The room was dark and comfortable, filled with the floating whispers of its residents. The threesome lay together on the bed — bless Allura’s ridiculously huge bed — sharing stories of their different cultures, as they were wont to do on nights like this, where sleep refused to come. Hunk had just finished recounting some of the “horrors of middle school,” the room falling into a comfortable silence in his wake.

They were content to simply be in each other’s presence, letting the hum of the castle and their shared breathing lull them to sleep. But then Allura stirred, lifting her head from where it rest on Hunk’s chest. She propped her chin on his sternum, a question dancing in her eyes. Keith, on the other side of Hunk, propped his head up in the same manner, waiting for Allura to articulate her thoughts.

“I’m not certain how to word this, but, how does human sexuality work?”

“You mean like sex? Because, I mean, we’ve already kinda _showed_ you-”

Keith snickered as Allura reached over and shoved his face away, cutting off his snarky retort.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I meant, hearing stories about Earth, it makes me curious how your society viewed and labeled attraction. How _you_ view yourselves.”

Keith settled his head back on Hunk’s chest and hummed in thought.

“Well, we have labels for… literally just about anything you can think of. I’ve never liked labels. I just let myself exist, y’know?”

“Makes sense.” Hunk smiled warmly and looked back at Allura. “Well princess, on Earth we typically have ‘orientations’ to categorize individual attraction. Sometimes we even separate romantic and physical attraction if it applies to us.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, like Lance for example. He considers himself bi-romantic, meaning he likes dating people of multiple genders. But also, he considers himself gray-asexual, which means he’s not necessarily attracted to or interested in the sexual aspect of relationships.”

“How odd.”

Allura said so curiously, without judgement, and Hunk smiled.

“I guess. But, it’s our normal, so…” Hunk shrugged as best he could while sandwiched between the two. “Lots of people, like Keith, don’t care about a bunch of labels. I kinda liked them, because I like being able to organize and understand things that way.”

“Makes sense.” Keith smiled, a teasing echo of Hunk’s earlier words.

“Well then, what was your label, Hunk?”

Allura looked up at him, batting her lashes playfully. He chuckled at her display, loving the way they glittered in the dim glow of her room.

“Yeah Hunk, what type of gay are you?”

Keith’s eyes glittered with mirth and Hunk jostled him with a fond ‘shut up.’

“Actually, I always had, and still do, consider myself as pansexual.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means that I’m not attracted to any particular sex or gender. Personally, I’m more preoccupied with the actual person.” Hunk chuckled, “Guess it also applies to liking aliens now, huh?”

“If I had to choose a label, it would probably be the same one. _What_ people are is less important than _who_ they are.”

“That was almost poetic, Keith.”

Hunk laughed at Keith’s scowl, and with a quick kiss he was forgiven. Allura shifted so her cheek was pressed comfortable against Hunk’s chest again. 

“I suppose then I’d have that same label. Although, that seemed more like the default on Altea.”

“I can imagine that for a race of shapeshifters, our ideas about gender are… pretty simplistic.”

Allura hummed thoughtfully.

“I would say it was more of… a simple preference, as opposed to how _defining_ one’s sexuality seems to be on Earth. It would be the same as thinking a certain color of hair or eyes was more attractive.”

“Sounds nice,” Keith murmured, smiling sleepily.

“Yes, it was nice.”

Allura agreed in that soft voice that meant she was close to sleep too. Hunk shuffled a bit so the two were laying more comfortably on his chest. He reached and pulled the blanket higher over them and let out a deep breath. Sleep had finally come for them, and they would go peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *creates ideal situation where i can just talk about labels & orientations & preference*  
> me: what? ooc? idk what you mean haha :) this would totally happen haha :)
> 
> idk yo lol i just wanted to get _something_ up today yknow? and hallureith fit nice~
> 
> tomorrow i'll get....yet another...fic...posted (i know man ive been writing so much it's wild lmao)
> 
> but at long last i have....written....another Klance fic....full circle friends, im coming around full circle lol
> 
> hmu on tumblr @fratboyshiro ;---)


End file.
